Come To Your Senses
by NCampione04
Summary: Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus were the best of friends. But after starting their own families, everything changed. But what will happen when the two are finally reunited? Will things go back to the way they used to be, or will everything just fall apart?
1. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Hey everyone! So this idea came to me after watching/reliving some old WWE story lines. Honestly Trish and Chris were like one of my favorite WWE couples ever so when I had the idea I thought, hey why not? So here we go with a whole new story! Please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Trish rolled over on her stomach, glancing at the picture on her nightstand. She smiled looking at the two blondes with their matching curly locks. She remembered the exact moment they took that picture. Trish had said her feet hurt so he picked her up and carried her, piggy-back style. The two were laughing in the picture, a perfect display of their friendship. Even after all these years, it was still her favorite picture. Trish still looked at that picture every chance she got, even after getting married. It was crazy to think that then, they and been almost inseparable and now, they barely even spoke to one another. It was true, Trish missed Chris Jericho.

"Let's go get out of bed!" yelled a voice. Trish closed her eyes and took a deep breath hearing the voice of her husband. Things just hadn't been going well between them. Lately, all they did was fight and Trish was pretty sure she didn't even love the guy anymore. She exhaled her breath, took another look at the photo, and then got out of her bed. She slowly walked into the kitchen and joined her husband.

"Good morning," she almost whispered. She took a seat at the kitchen table and waited for a response. As usual, Ron was silent. He didn't say a word back to Trish or even acknowledge her. He just fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the seat across from her. Trish was used to this sort of treatment. She hated it, but she really didn't feel like starting a fight. So instead, the two just sat in silence, not even bothering to look at each other. After what seemed like hours, Trish's cell phone started ringing. She was relieved and quickly left the kitchen.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Trish, Vince McMahon," he answered. Trish was a little surprised to hear Mr. McMahon on the other end of the line. Sure she was still friendly with the WWE and missed it like crazy, but it was always weird getting a call from Vince. The last time he called, it was for a trainer job on Tough Enough which she was thrilled about. She had no idea what this phone call would be about though. But hey, the WWE was always full of surprises.

"Hey Mr. McMahon, how are you?" she spoke into the phone.

"I'm good, how about yourself?" he asked.

"I'm great!" Trish lied, knowing she was miserable.

"Good, good. Listen, in honor of its 100th episode, I've been having legends come back and surprise the WWE Universe. And right now, Raw doesn't have an official GM so I was wondering if you would like to guest host Raw this Monday in Indiana."

Trish instantly smiled. She loved any chance she got to see her old friends and to step foot in a WWE ring again. The WWE was like her second family. "Vince I would love to!" she responded. She took a glance back at Ron. "This Monday in Indiana?"

"Yep that's right! See you then Trish!" Vince answered and then the call ended.

_Indiana will definitely get me far enough away from Ontario,_ Trish thought as she glanced back at her husband one more time.

* * *

Chris Jericho walked around backstage. He knew he would have to get ready for tonight's house show soon. House shows were really all he had been doing lately. He hadn't really had any T.V. time thanks to Randy Orton. The two were supposed to have a feud, but then Randy got suspended. So now, all Chris did was house shows. They were fun and all, but not as great as shows for the entire WWE Universe. However, Chris knew he would have to make it through tonight's show, stick around for Monday Night Raw, and then he would get his break. And this time, he would actually have a nice break at his home in Winnipeg. No touring with Fozzy, no wrestling, just relaxing.

Chris sat down at his chair in the Superstar locker room. He was searching around in his bag looking for stuff to tape his wrists with. Then he started to laugh when he saw the picture in front of him. It was one of him and his former best friend, Trish. She was so beautiful in that picture. He had still kept this picture after all these years. In fact, it was the same picture that had been on Trish's nightstand. He held the frame a little tighter. Seeing her smile just made him miss that beautiful blonde more than he already did. He missed their friendship. He missed Trish. But everything between them had changed. It all changed when she got married and started her family and then he did the same. Trish had then left the WWE and after that Chris Jericho had never really been the same. Neither of them had ever thought that they would lose their friendship. But all good things must come to an end right? Chris sighed as he put the picture back in his bag and continued to prepare himself for tonight's show.

* * *

Trish knew she had to tell Ron, she just didn't know exactly how she was going to tell him. All she knew was that it would probably end up in a fight, but she needed to get away. She needed to get to Indiana and get away from him. Trish used some of her yoga techniques to calm herself down. Then she walked into the bedroom to find Ron.

She saw him sitting at the desk, working away on something. She sat on the edge of the bed near him. "Honey, can we talk?"

Trish watched as he put down his pen, stopping his work. "About what?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"Well, Vince called me before," she started.

"And?"

"Um, he was wondering if I could guest host Raw Monday. So, I told him I would do it. So I just thought I would let you know I'm leaving for Indiana tonight and I'll probably be there for a couple of days."

Ron turned around in his chair and faced her. "So you didn't even bother to ask me? You just told Vince you would do it and now you're leaving?"

Trish nodded. "Well babe, it's kind of my job. Wrestling was my life for 6 years! I can't just drop it and forget about it."

"Well I'm not letting you go!"

"You don't control me! You can't just not let me go! I have a commitment to this job and I'm going to Indiana! Don't you think it would be better for us anyway?"

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Better for us? And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger rising in his voice.

"I'm just saying, we've been fighting a lot. Maybe taking a break from each other will be good for us. I mean I just want to help our marriage," Trish said.

"Help our marriage? You think going to Indiana to do some stupid wrestling shit is gonna help our marriage?" he yelled.

Trish shook her head, "No Ron this has nothing to do with wrestling! This has to do with our marriage! We shouldn't be fighting like this all the time! I'm trying the best that I can to fix it Ron. Why are you being such a fucking asshole?"

There was silence for a moment and then, Ron exploded. "Oh I'm the asshole? I'm the asshole? You know what. Get the fuck out! Get out and go to fucking Indiana!" he shouted. "Here!" he yelled going to the closet. "Pack your fucking shit and get out!" Ron started to rip out every item Trish owned and throw it on the ground. Trish started to cry.

"Ron! Ron stop!" she pleaded trying to grab his arm to make him stop.

"Get the hell out!" he yelled one last time. Then he threw one last shirt on the floor and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Trish sat in the pile of clothes and started to sob.

_I don't deserve this. I don't deserve to be treated like this,_ she thought. She couldn't take living with this guy anymore. She wiped her tears away and grabbed her suitcase. She quickly started packing herself. The moment she was done, she ran out of the house. She was ready for Indiana. She was ready to feel loved again.

* * *

**AN**: Anyway, there's chapter 1. Sorry it's so short! So I'm pretty sure Jericho doesn't live in Winnipeg anymore, but oh well! I hope you guys like the first chapter! And for those of you who are my Crushed fans, don't worry the story is still going!

**In The Next Chapter:** Trish arrives in Indiana for Raw, Chris finds out some unsettling news, and Y2J and Trish are finally reunited.


	2. The Man Who Never Lied

Hey everyone! I pulled an all-nighter so I figured why not update, but I was too busy to put it up! Sorry I've kept you all waiting! Anyway, please review but more importantly, enjoy! Here we go with chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Trish stepped off the plane and started to make her way through the airport. Everywhere she turned, people were calling out her name, snapping pictures, or asking for autographs. She forgot what it was like to be famous! Back in Ontario, she was never mobbed by people like this. But, Trish kept a smile on her face and tried to be as polite as possible to every person she saw. She was so grateful that her fans had stuck with her all this time. As Trish climbed into the taxi, she started to get nervous. Today would most likely be the day she would be reunited with him, her former best friend.

* * *

Chris walked around the halls backstage. He was bored, but there was no one around that he could really do anything with. So, he figured that he would pass the time by walking up and down the halls. "Hey Chris!" called John Cena, one of his good friends.

Chris turned to face him, "Hey man, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. What about yourself?"

"Not much going on for me lately either," Chris laughed.

"Well that's probably gonna change tonight. I mean you did hear the news, right?" asked John.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "What news?" he asked.

"Trish Stratus is gonna be the GM tonight. She's coming back," said John.

Chris Jericho's eyes got wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah man. You should be excited. I mean isn't she like your best friend?" questioned John.

"I haven't really talked to her in a while," Chris said with butterflies in his stomach.

John nodded, "Oh I see. Well listen man I gotta get going. Nice talking to you." John put out his hand and Chris shook it. Then John disappeared and Chris was left alone. So Trish Stratus was coming back. He couldn't help but wonder if she was as nervous about seeing him as he was about seeing her.

* * *

Trish played with her brown locks the whole ride to the arena. With every mile, she felt more and more sick to her stomach. She didn't really even know why she was nervous, but then again, she did. It wasn't really the fact that she had to go out and preform tonight that made her nervous. It was more the fact that she was seeing Chris Jericho. She didn't understand why she was so nervous about it anyway. Chris and her were friends, or at least she hoped. They had been so close and now they never even spoke. Maybe she was nervous that everything would be different. She didn't want things to change with their friendship. But, she figured it was a little too late for that. Ever since she had decided to get married, things had changed. Ron had become her whole life. Trish tried to shake the thoughts away. The last thing she wanted on her mind was Ron; however, he was easy to forget when all she could think about was Chris Jericho.

* * *

Y2J had found himself back in the locker room. He sat in his chair and just stared at the floor. He didn't even know what he was doing. Then he heard his iPhone start to vibrate. He dug through his bag until he found it. He saw that the text was from a friend back home which seemed a little weird to him. When he opened the text message, he realized it was a picture message. He tapped the picture to make it bigger and when he saw it, he clenched his jaw and his empty fist. He saw in the picture a girl straddled over another man, making out with him. Chris Jericho recognized the woman in the picture to be his wife, Jessica. He read the message attached to the picture, _Thought you should know what your wife was doing last night._ Chris couldn't even respond to this. He felt so hurt and so betrayed. He had done anything and everything to make sure his wife was always happy, even while being on the road. He had loved her with every piece of his heart and even had three beautiful children with her, and this was how she was going to repay him? By going and having an affair? Then Chris once again thought of his children. What would they think of all this? Sure they were young and wouldn't understand most of it, but they would still know something was wrong. Chris looked at his iPhone again and then dialed his wife's number.

"Hello?" she answered after one ring.

"Hey, it's me," Chris said with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Oh hey babe, what's up?" she asked.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" he questioned sounding annoyed.

"Wh...What are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Jessica I know you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Y2J spoke. "How could you do this to me Jess? I would never even think of doing something like that to you, ever."

"Listen Chris. I never meant to hurt you. I had a few drinks and I don't know, I got crazy. It didn't mean anything," she tried to explain.

"What about our kids Jessica? You just went out drinking and partying when you had three beautiful children waiting for you at home? And what about me Jess? How were you not going to hurt me? What in the hell made you do this?" he raged.

"Well I had a baby-sitter for the kids. And like I said Chris, I was drunk and got crazy. You do stupid things when you're drunk! But besides that, I still love you Chris. I don't know, I guess I'm just upset that I never see you and that's why I went out," Jessica replied.

Chris was silent for a while but then he spoke, "That doesn't make anything that you did right! You cheated on me Jess! And after all that I have done for you? I gave you a home, my money, a family and you go out, get drunk, and cheat on me? How could you do this to me? Words can't describe how much I loved you Jessica, but now I just feel so betrayed. I can't believe you would ever do this to me!"

"Wait, loved? As in you don't love me anymore?"

"I don't know Jessica. Right now, I think I just need a break. It's a good thing I'm on the road because I just need to be away from you. But believe me, if there weren't kids involved, I would probably leave your ass," he fumed.

"Babe, I'm sorry. It was a mistake," Jessica tried to apologize.

"You wouldn't have done it if you really loved me Jess," he almost whispered. Jessica had nothing else to say. Besides, she wasn't even really sorry for what she did.

"Alright, whatever Chris. I'll talk to you later then I guess," she said. Chris didn't even say anything back. He just hung up the phone. Then he went and sat back down in his chair. He put his head in his hands and let some tears escape his eyes. He was just so hurt, but real men cried, didn't they?

* * *

Trish was smiling ear to ear as she walked through the arena. She felt like she was home. She couldn't wait for tonight. She walked through the halls backstage, looking for Vince or Triple H. "Hey Trish!" excited voices of her friends called as they saw her walk past. She would smile, wave, and say hello back. She loved the WWE. There were no words to describe her love for it. When she saw Vince's office, she opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Mr. McMahon," she greeted as she saw him.

"Hey Trish! Great to see you," he replied.

"Great to be back! There really is no place like the WWE," she responded with a smile still plastered on her face.

"Well here is your script for tonight. Pretty easy, some improv. Pretty much the basic outline. Good luck. I know you'll do great tonight."

Trish took the script out of his hands and quickly scanned it. "I have a scene with Chris Jericho?"

"Yeah. You two have great chemistry, and besides, the fans love you two together. It's not a problem right?" he asked.

"No no, not at all," she said with a smile on her face. "Well thank you and I'll see you later." Then Trish exited the office. So it was official. She would definitely be seeing Chris Jericho tonight.

* * *

_"I can't stop thinking about you. Night and day, all the time. I can't stop thinking about you no matter what I do," he said looking into her eyes. "I don't want that to stop." He gently played with her hair and then grabbed her chin between his fingers. He pulled her closer, hesitant though. But then finally, they ki__ssed._

"Oh man look at my blonde hair!" Trish laughed.

"Yeah and look at my long hair!" Chris joked. But then he raised an eyebrow. "Trish?"

"Nice to know you still think about me Mr. Best In The World," Trish said sarcastically. Chris laughed as he put down his iPhone. He had been watching the Youtube video of when he and Trish had first kissed.

"Of course I still think about you," he responded. Trish smiled at him and then pulled a chair over.

"So we haven't talked in a while! What's been going on?" she asked.

"You're really back," he said a little under his breath.

"I can't believe it either," she answered. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs. They couldn't believe they were actually talking.

"I've missed you Trish, a lot."

Trish looked into his eyes. "I've missed you a lot too Chris. But I don't know things just changed. I meant to keep in touch but Ron," she trailed off.

"No Trish I know. I should have tried to keep in touch more too. How is Ron by the way?" asked Y2J.

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore. I barely even talk to him. Everytime I try to have a conversation, it turns into a fight. We had a screaming match right before I came here. It's ridiculous Chris. I don't even know if I love him anymore. What about you and Jessica?"

Chris sighed, "Well things were fine, until today. I found out she cheated on me. Then we got in an argument and I don't even know what to do Trish. The fact that we have children together just makes it ten times harder."

"Oh Chris that's terrible," she comforted. Chris just nodded in agreement.

"So how long are you here for?" he questioned.

"I don't know yet. I just really don't want to go back to Ontario," she told him.

"There's always Winnipeg," Chris joked, but in a way he was serious. Trish let out a small chuckle at that.

"You never know," she said looking at him. He met her glance and returned the smile. They both felt so comfortable with each other right now.

"I really have missed you Trish," he replied sincerely. Then he went closer to her and pulled her into a hug. It felt so right to be wrapped in each other's arms.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you too Chris," she whispered to him. He smiled and still held her closer. "I should go," she said after a few more minutes in the embrace.

"Well that sucks," answered Jericho as he let her go. "But we have a segment together so I'll see you later right?"

Trish smiled and nodded. Then, she headed to the door. She was halfway out before she turned around and called back to him, "Oh and Chris? I'm back now, and I intend on staying for a while." The brunette winked at him and then left the locker room.

Chris laughed at that and then smiled ear to ear. Trish certainly was back, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

**AN:** So this chapter is based off the new Maroon 5 song "The Man Who Never Lied." It's an awesome song and I thought if fit perfectly with what Jericho was going through with Jessica. So check it out!

**In The Next Chapter:** Trish and Chris spend the night together, Chris finds out something else about Jessica, and Ron makes an appearance in Indiana.


End file.
